Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general computing systems, and more particularly to providing multiple concurrent transactions on a single database schema using a single concurrent transaction database infrastructure.
Description of the Related Art
In today's society, computer systems are commonplace. Computer systems may be found in the workplace, at home, or at school. Computer systems may include data storage systems, or disk storage systems, to process and store data. Moreover, many computing systems use a database to store vast quantities of data for future retrieval upon request by a user. A user can be either an application program and/or an end user interacting with the database system through an input device. Relational databases are found virtually anywhere and almost in any software solution, such as in web servers, mobile phone platforms, and SAP solutions.
Related groups of data are commonly referred to as files of data, or tables, as commonly used in relational databases, which is a database in which all compound data objects are organized as columns and unordered rows. The rows of data in a table are referred to as logical records, and the columns of data are referred to as fields. In a relational database system, the user perceives the data only as tables, and not in any other organizational form, e.g. a hierarchical structure of data. As such, there is a need to provide an increase in efficiency of the relational database structure.